


Three men and a little Quentin

by Lexyrose



Series: Three men and a little Quentin [1]
Category: The Magicians
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexyrose/pseuds/Lexyrose
Summary: Attempting to save Eliot from himself and bring Quentin back to life have some slightly odd consequences
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Josh Hoberman, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Julia Wicker, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz
Series: Three men and a little Quentin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Three men and a little Quentin

Margot watches over Eliot with a concerned look on her face. “He’s just sitting in the chair by the fire looking at the flames.” In to her phone.

“ yes he’s still wearing Quentin’s hoodie..... it’s been over a month but he hasn’t even taken it off to sleep or let me wash it..... he stinks Julia...... I’m worried that I won’t be able to save him this time” Margot can’t allow herself to cry every time she drops the ball Eliot finds a way to hurt himself. 

“ he said he could see Quentin...... he was trying to pull him out of the mirror.....he cut himself really badly on the glass......he’s spiraling like Quentin used to....... yes I know he was his soul mate but I don’t think I can live without mine either” she lets out a deep breath that she didn’t know she had been holding and almost sobs..... almost. 

“ are you any closer to an answer..... any answer?...... maybe we could use janes watch ...... find a way....... I know changing time lines is too dangerous but you haven’t been here since the memorial you can’t see him breaking in half..... I can’t stand this anymore I’m coming to help....... send penny and josh here to look after him and I will come and help search....... isn’t there some sort of quest? High king Margot is never useless you hear me bitch?” 

The air ripples in front of her and Julia steps out of thin air. 

“ I’m still trying to get used to that”   
Julia smiles sadly” tell me about it..... apparently my soul kind of broke when q died..... and all of my possibilities were realized..... I am sort of both a goddess and a magician”  
“ have you found anything new? Any way to bring him back to us?” Margot looks in to Julia’s brightly shining eyes expectantly  
“ I think that I may have but there will be some .... clears throat..... slight complications”   
“ like what bitch spit it out”  
“ I went back to the seam to see how much of him.... “ Margot gasps  
“ oh my goddess I had no idea I’m so sorry”   
Julia flinches a little” it’s fine there was not much, but I found a glimmer”  
“ what do you mean by a glimmer?”  
“ a shadow if you will..... a shadow of his soul, but here is the problem”   
“what?, I’m waiting “ says Margot impatiently  
“ the glimmer is really small, and most of his soul moved on so it’s all we have....in other words we only get ...”  
“ one shot”  
“ quite.... and...”   
“ and....”   
“ it might take both of us to pull this off, and even then it’s touch and go and will probably take a while to do it properly” 

Margot turns Julia around and gestures to Eliot ..... who has started on the unopened ouzo they had brought back from Greece a few years back” whatever it takes I’m in” “ it could mean not coming home again for ages” Margot takes both of Julia’s hands” just zap me thee already bitch” the air starts to ripple penny and josh arrive just as Margot and Julia start to leave..... on her way out Julia lays an enthusiastic kiss on penny’s lips “ love you baby see you later if all goes well” Margot grabs josh and kisses him on the forehead “ missed you but momma has work to do” penny kisses Julia back and then the women are gone. Leaving the two men standing in the doorway starting across at Eliot. Unsure what to do or say. Feeling like the air has just left the room. Penny grabs three glasses from the bar and goes over to Eliot “ so ouzo huh”


End file.
